


Ужасы войны

by maior_blueberry



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maior_blueberry/pseuds/maior_blueberry
Summary: Маркус знает точно, скрипя душой принимает такую противную правду — он не мессия, не лидер, не герой, если суть героизма заключается в том, чтобы не бояться.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 1





	Ужасы войны

Люди всегда говорили, что война — самое страшное, что может произойти в мире. Что всех ждет апокалипсис, если они не перестанут резать друг другу глотки. Их книги, фильмы, культура — сплошное напоминание о том, что войны приводят к разрухе, многочисленным жертвам и горам трупов, размётанным вдоль дорог.  
Только вот никто не сказал Маркусу, что если речь идёт о получении равных прав, то, несмотря на это всё, от войны, любимого развлечения людей, никуда нельзя деться.

В воздухе свистят пули, а под ногами позвякивают гильзы. В ушах застыл противный звон из-за взрывов гранат, но даже с его прекращением звуки кажутся отдаленными, приглушёнными чем-то. «Звуковой процессор вышел из строя» — предположил Маркус, поморщив лицо из-за режущего слух постороннего дребезжания. Сирены скорой помощи и полиции в Детройте звучат так часто, что он уже перестал обращать на них внимание, но сегодня те кажутся особенно громкими.  
Винтовка в руках, смелость вставшая поперёк горла и один патрон в магазине пистолета, спрятанного в набедренной кобуре, — на всякий случай, для себя.

«Это не победа. Это начало войны» — вынес сам себе вердикт Маркус, ещё давно, когда они только освободили утилизационный лагерь номер пять. 

В плече лидера застревает новый снаряд, с губ невольно срывается стон. В этот раз пуля какая-то особенная; плотно засела среди тириумных трубок, повредив их развернувшимися стальными лепестками*. Починка затянется явно надолго; с губ до подбородка стекает голубая кровь, в теле прострелены три сквозных дыры, а руки измазаны в саже, порохе и липкой багровой жидкости. Маркус только сильнее сжимает оружие, стискивая зубы от совсем неестественного дискомфорта и критической утечки тириума. Корчиться от боли нет времени, и лидер спускает крючок автомата, забирая ещё чью-то жизнь.  
— За свобо-оду! — перекрикивает звуки выстрелов он и кидает в толпу врагов бутылку с зажигательной смесью. Будь Маркус человеком, точно бы посадил себе голос, пока скандировал лозунги для поднятия боевого духа.

То, что нашли девианты в Детройте не есть надежда. То, что они добились ни в коем случае не свобода.

Один андроид валится на другого, выстраивая кровоточащую синевой гору бездыханных тел. На их головы падает несколько снежинок, начиная хоронить. Маркус хмурится и кривит лицо от неприятной рези в районе солнечного сплетения. Сердце загоняется в бешеном ритме, тяжелыми толчками ударяется о пластик. Под искусственными рёбрами горько тянет.  
С каждой новой жертвой войны вся горечь вперемешку с жалостью сковывает в ужасе, не позволяя пошевелиться, дробя и без того расколотую в две половины душу на тысячи более мелких осколков.  
Как же стало жаль, что эти минутой ранее живые девианты теперь никогда не увидят великий день их настоящей свободы.

Маркус сжимает руки в кулаки до подрагивающих пальцев, до боли в костяшках, до непроизвольно обнаженного на них белоснежного пластика. Он отомстит за них.

Нескончаемые вопли, оглушающие взрывы и чей-то плачь — всё это смешивается в раздражающую какофонию, и Маркус близок к тому, чтобы просто заглушить звуки внешнего мира, выкинув куда-то на обочину злосчастный биокомпонент, — уж лучше не слышать вообще ничего.

Маркус чувствует, «Победа близка», — у него перед носом рушится конструкция из мешков с песком, огонь ровняет поле боя с землёй, во рту застревает привкус пепла, глаза непривычно слезятся и горят жгучей болью от яркости красок пламени, ноги становятся ватными из-за излучаемого отовсюду жара, который уже въелся в почву — и выбивает из рук солдата винтовку, прицеливает, спускает курок, а затем стирает ребром ладони брызнувшие на его лицо алые капли.  
Маркус думает, «Мы на пике», — военных осталось совсем немного, а андроиды почти подобрались к самому очагу — и жмёт заветную кнопку детонатора, наблюдая за раскатом взрывной волны, сносящей по кирпичику стены и военные сооружения.

Девианты ликуют, а выжившие солдаты снова бросаются в бега.  
Лидер, спотыкаясь, подходит к лежащему на земле, но ещё живому соратнику и наклоняется, приподнимая голову с отбитой челюстью и обнаженными искрящимися проводами.  
— Маркус, мы победили? — вопрошает механический голос. Андроид покалечен так сильно, что Маркус далеко не с первой попытки узнаёт модель, — AP700 — и с горечью отвечает:  
— Победили.  
Губы андроида растягиваются в улыбке — искренней, восторженной, последней.

У Маркуса руки по локоть в человеческой крови.

* * *

RK200 не находит себе места, топчется на снегу, стыдливо пряча нос под высоким воротником плаща. Оглядывается несколько раз по сторонам, — не наблюдает ли за ним кто-то в минуты такой непростительной слабости — и страдальчески вздыхает, смаргивая надоевшую жидкость с глаз.  
— Что мне делать, Карл? — Маркус поджимает губы в тонкую линию и водит взглядом по могильному камню в поисках спасения от ноши, которая уже придавливает лидера к земле своим неподъёмным весом.  
Приходить на могилу к тому, кого Маркус считал отцом, уже стало его собственной традицией. Он приходит сюда поделиться всем, что накопилось: кошмарами, достижениями, победами и вопросами.  
После каждого нового боя он приходит сюда в надежде на этот раз получить ответы, а не завывание вьюжного февральского ветра и хруст белого покрывала под ногами.

Маркус растерянно жмурится, и невольно вспоминает потрясший его в эту ночь образ андроида, отключившегося у него на руках.  
Маркус честно ненавидит людей, потому что те один за другим забрали тех, кого он любил.

Он хмурится сильнее. А с какой громкой, нарывчато-показательной помпой люди кричали о собственной справедливости и правильности… но каждую секунду, потраченную впустую на их бессмысленную жестокость и угрожающий садизм, можно было бы использовать для предотвращения кровавой бойни в Детройте.

Прикрыть веки, вздохнуть, успокоиться… Нет, не то. На место гнева приходит тоска, отзывающаяся дрожью в теле. Теперь на могиле Карла в нём вместо блаженного облегчения, глубоко внутри оседает титаническая тяжесть, и прорастают семени сомнения.

В голове один за другим всплывают моменты смерти его друзей, соратников, Карла…  
О, андроид бы отдал всё, чтобы снова услышать знакомой до боли; до той самой боли, от которой хочется выть, — голос наставника, его отца.

«Может, не вся человеческая раса прогнила с головы»?  
«А это ли я должен был сделать»?  
Маркус ненавидит вопросы без ответов, что время от времени тревожат его сознание.

RK200 в очередной раз прокручивает в голове его слова — «Быть живым — значит, делать выборы», и Маркус выбрал стиснутые кулаки. Правильно ли? Нет? Может, стоило придержать свою импульсивность? Может, тех людей, чьи жизни он прервал, дома тоже ждёт семья? А что бы сказал он, что бы сказал Карл?  
Маркус знает одно — когда он впервые взял в руки автомат, ему было жгуче обидно за Карла. Им в абсолюте руководил гнев.  
Маркус знает другое — надо закончить начатое, даже если выбор был неверным, и даже если все они рано или поздно падут перед людьми, охваченные огнём революции, который сами и зажгли.  
Маркус знает точно, скрипя душой принимает такую противную правду — он не мессия, не лидер, не герой, если суть героизма заключается в том, чтобы не бояться.  
Колени дрожат, оружие с характерным звуком падает на землю из ослабших рук, а дышать стало так тяжело — с виной напополам, мол, «сейчас где-то умирают мои соратники, а я…»  
А Маркусу страшно.

* * *

Маркус вздрагивает, когда прохладное и влажное горлышко бутылки прижалось к его губам, а широкая и тёплая ладонь обхватила его шею сзади, придерживая голову. С каждым глотком живительной жидкости Маркус выпрямляется и будто снова оживает. Он пьёт жадно, чуть ли не давится блаженным тириумом, позволяя крупным каплям скатываться по его шее и подбородку, но опустошает уже вторую бутылку до дна.  
«Все системы стабильны».

— Этого достаточно, — уверяет он и мягко опускает протянутую руку с ещё одной бутылкой. Саймон коротко кивает, вооружается влажной тряпкой и аккуратно проводит ей по щеке андроида, стирая небольшую дорожку копоти и пороха.  
— Сегодня была трудная ночь, — даже не спрашивает, скорее, констатирует. Потребовалось несколько часов, чтобы залатать все дыры и помочь заменить запчасти, да и сам он чудом выжил, когда поймал шальную пулю совсем близко к главному биокомпоненту. — Маркус… пожалуйста, в следующий раз будь аккуратнее, — просит, почти умоляет и заглядывает в разноцветные глаза, пока пальцы его руки подрагивают на кусочке ткани.

А в голове бьётся набатом лишь «что делать дальше»? За что боролись — на то и напоролись, — Маркус ополчил андроидов на кровавую резню, за которую так презирал людей, а теперь хватается за Саймона, как за спасательный круг, заглядывает тому в глаза-озёра с немой просьбой.  
— Ты ведь явно не этого хотел, да? Почему ты остался со мной? — Маркус осыпает его вопросами, как ребёнок, изучающий реальность вокруг себя. Маркус и есть ребёнок — потерянный, не знающий, что делать дальше, и только-только принимающий мир таким, какой он есть. У Маркуса остались только впутавшаяся в воспоминания травма, вопросы без ответов и Саймон.  
Он молчит. Потому что сам едва ли знает, что ответить. «Потому что должен» — прозвучит обязательно как-то не так.

Саймон смотрит, как последние в этом месяце снежинки падают на задумчивое лицо Маркуса. Свет утреннего солнца крупными огоньками отражается в его глазах и, в тот же момент гаснет, заменяясь на тень от досок, свисающих с крыши обветшалого здания. Маркус пленительно-чарующий, и его слегка хмурый вид контрастирует с лёгкостью наступающего рассвета. Саймон заглядывается на него, смотрящего в потрескавшийся пол, ловит его взгляд и замечает несколько ростков, проросших через щели застывшего бетона.  
Недолго думая, Саймон наклоняется и срывает один стебель.  
— Болотная мята, — усмешливо хмыкает он, повернувшись обратно к андроиду. Цветки ещё не распустились, но ближе к поздней весне — должны.

Маркус помнит, как тогда, сразу после их первого боя, впервые принёс ему охапку той же мяты, украденной из какого-то магазина. Растение не из благородных, но RK200 нравится то, что оно символизирует.

— Помнишь, как тогда хорошо было? И мы были… такими беспечными и беззаботными. Не то, что сейчас, с горой неотложных дел на плечах, — мечтательно протянул Маркус. — Ты бы хотел вернуть те деньки?  
— Вернуть? — Саймон покрутил в руках стебель. — Нет, не думаю.  
— Почему? — Маркус, ожидая услышать совсем не это, округлил глаза и приподнял брови.  
— Прошлое осталось в прошлом. Сейчас… надо не думать о нём, а двигаться вперёд.  
— Разве плохо иногда предаться прошедшим счастливым дням, когда у тебя сейчас всё плохо?  
— Будет лучше… — Саймон вложил растение в ладонь Маркуса, — если ты сделаешь шаги к счастливым моментам в своём будущем, — он улыбнулся одними уголками губ, завидев реакцию андроида, приоткрывшего рот. — Маркус… Ты пришёл и дал нам всем надежду. Пока ты с нами — всё будет хорошо, — Саймон легонько погладил одними пальцами тыльную сторону ладони, в которой Маркус нерешительно зажал мяту.

Рядом с Саймоном время течет непривычно медленной патокой. Не ударить-схватить-прицелить-убить, не подхватить-нажать-взорвать-бежать, а, наконец, впервые за долгое время, позволить себе расслабиться и выдохнуть, — пока ещё не облегчённо, но с долей умиротворения. И Маркус, честно, ненавидит, когда приходит время разлучаться; кто помочь остальным, а кто чтобы опять произносить воодушевляющие речи и снова быть героем, но позже воссоединиться на поле боя, охваченного огнём, и снова просить всевышнего, rA9 и друг-друга — «вернись живым».

Кивнув на прощание, Саймон зашагал к выходу из полуразрушенного здания, но, остановившись на полпути, добавил:  
— Знаешь, я бы хотел встретить с тобой весну.

* * *

Дожить до весны — до неприличного маленькая, но победа; суровым детройтским холодам пришёл конец, в небе снова щебечут птицы, а сердце разгоняется и лепечет от восторга перед цветущими лужайками и ранними рассветами.

Пробираться сквозь заросли травы и громоздкие деревья к заветному месту — дело не из простых, но всяко лучше, чем держать в руках автомат. Солнце закрывает обзор своими яркими лучами, заставляя ненадолго остановиться, устало протереть глаза, и продолжить путь. За руку Маркуса прицепилась божья коровка, минутой ранее покоившаяся на коре дуба, а по плащу бегает мелкий жук. Под ногами приятно хрустят ветки.  
Дошёл.

У Маркуса в глазах искорки, в голове нет никаких плохих мыслей, и он уже искренне дарит улыбку всему миру вокруг. Во взгляде — лёгкость, в руках — тонкие тростинки.

Андроид присел над угловатым белоснежным камнем, с выцарапанными инициалами на нём.

«Погибнуть за правое дело… что может быть человечнее?» — будто эхом слова Карла снова раздаются в сознании. Маркус лишь слегка встряхивает головой.

Он кладёт под гранит несколько стебельков с распустившимися маленькими цветками.

Болотная мята — символ защиты и спокойствия.

Сердце Саймона у Маркуса в груди — символ их общей борьбы.

**Author's Note:**

> * Экспансивные пули — пули, которые попадая в человека, раскрываются внутри подобно цветку, с целью увеличить зону поражения


End file.
